She Wolf
by katandkaitie
Summary: When the Death Eaters capture Hermione, it's up to Severus to intervene. Will it bring them closer together, or farther apart? Multiple pairings, mainly HG/SS.
1. The Nightmare

Hermione's POV

I look around, and I am alone and I can only see trees in the distance. My feet are bare and I can feel the wet grass leaving pieces of green and brown on my toes. I don't move, I just stand and listen to the wind.

And that's when I see it. The greenish glow. It starts off in the distance in the sky and stays stationary just above the tall dark trees. I stare, oh so wary of my isolation. The tips of my fingers tingle.

Then the glow moves. I watch and tilt my head as the glow moves to the sky. The bones in my pale neck crack but I don't even care. I just keep staring at the glow. When the green streak explodes into flourishing waves that form themselves into the skull and snake, I'm not longer just standing.

I am running.

I run and I run until I reach what I somehow know is the forbidden forest. I step on many sharp rocks but I can't stop. I can feel the bare branches scratching my forearms and my face but I never slow down. I reach a clearing and stop for just a moment to gain my breath. That's when I feel the hand on my shoulder. It's a large hand and the fingers are long and snow white as they grip me tightly. I turn and then -

"Hermione!" Ron shouts at me. I wake up with a start, small sweat beads rolling down my forehead. I sit up slowly and wipe my forehead with the back of my hand.

Ron and Harry stroll into my bedroom like it's no big deal. Harry takes the spot at the end of my bed and Ron remains standing. Harry looks at me and laughs as I attempt to tame my wild mane of golden brown hair.

"What Ron? What?" I say, frustration seeping into my voice.

He suddenly looks quite timid. "It's time for breakfast."

I roll my eyes. Leave it to him to worry about me missing a meal.

"I'll be down in a minute, all right? I can't go down looking like this," I say, gesturing to my pajamas. Harry stands, taking the hint.

"Come on Ron," Harry whispers, and a blush sweeps Ron's cheeks as he realizes I need to undress. They leave, and I immediately shed my thin pajama top and replace it with a plain purple tee shirt. I decide to wear shorts since its technically still summer, even if we only have two days before we return to Hogwarts for our fifth year of school. I pull my hair back into a ponytail with ease and head into the narrow hallway of the Burrow, the home of the Weasleys.


	2. Breakfast at the Burrow

Ginny's POV

Just as I was about to sit down at the breakfast table I heard the trumping of my brother Ron and my secret crush, Harry. I suddenly go the feeling that I was no longer hungry so I only picked at bits and pieces of my sticky bun.

"Ginny, dear, are you feeling alright, do you feel ill? You don't look peaky," Asked my very concerned mum.

"Oh, I'm fine mum; I'm just not that hungry," I replied even though I think she knew I was lying she left me be.

"So Ginny, are you excited to be going to Diagon Ally today?" Harry asked as him and Ron slumped down in their chairs.

"Oh yea, well I am always excited to go shopping" I replied just as Hermione came down the stairs.

Once Hermione sat down in her chair I could tell that she had, had another one of her nightmares again. She looked awful and we are to go shopping today! This may not be as fun as I had hoped.

"So mione," Ron started to slier as he was still shoveling in food, "What d'l you 'ave to by while 'e are in Diagon A'lly?"

"Please Ron, Stop talking with your mouth full of food! And will you please just chew! That's disgusting." Hermione stated in her most annoyed tone. Well really it is the tone that she has been using towards my brother a lot recently, come to think of it.

Once everyone was done eating their breakfasts and were ready to use the floo network to Diagon Ally, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Mum, Dad, and I each took turns with stepping into the fireplace and throwing down our handfuls of floo powder.


	3. Knockturn Alley

Hermione's POV

I would rather jump off a bridge with steel weights attached to my legs than go to Diagon Alley today. If I could, I would just spend the whole day reading, even if it meant re-reading my favorites. As long as I could be far away from Ron and Harry as humanly possible, I would actually be okay.

Before I know it, Mrs. Weasley is handing me a handful of floo powder, and I grip the fine powder in my hand tightly. I inhale to say 'Diagon Alley', but I break into a short fit of coughing just as I step into the fire. Just my luck, really.

I feel the usual spinning sensation of traveling by the floo network for a few short seconds. Before I know it, I am standing shakily inside of a fireplace of a dark and musty smelling shop with the dimmest possible lighting without being completely dark. I look around curiously. Since when has Diagon Alley put in a shop like this? Surely I've never been here before.

The first item I notice in the shop is a nasty shrunken head sitting on a deep mahogany counter to my left. I frown deeply and step out of the fire pit, determined not to look at that thing again. All around me are things that just scream dark magic. To my right, there are hexed necklaces, magical weapons of torture, and very old books of the blackest magic imaginable. I pull my cardigan tighter around my body and venture quietly through the shop.

Just as I'm about to round the corner to the counter of the shop, I get the strongest feeling that I should stop. I look over my shoulder, and inhale raggedly. Thank goodness I stopped when I did. Standing at the counter, buying who knows what, are the infamous Black sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa. That's when it hits me that I must be in Knockturn Alley, the only place where such a highly wanted criminal as Bellatrix Lestrange could roam around without immediately being arrested.

I use a small nightstand with a large statue of a raven that I assume is cursed as a shield. I watch the sisters through a small opening in a birdcage that is located next to the raven. I focus my attention on Narcissa first, the lesser of the two evils. She is dressed in the palest of green robes with the highest heels. Her long white hair is pulled up into a tight twist, and her face gives off a cold glow. She is the one obviously buying or selling an object, for she is the one exchanging money. She also looks extremely out of place. Eventually I turn my gaze to Bellatrix, and my eyes narrow just at the thought of her. She is dressed in a black dress with a tight black corset and stiletto black boots. She is facing the exit to the store, leaning with her back against the counter. She is obviously bored. I watch as she picks the scab off a small cut on her hand. She smiles when it starts to bleed.

Then she looks up from her hand to me. We make eye contact. I am either too frightened or too curious to move. It may even be a combination of both of those. She drops her arm to her side, and smirks at me. She _smirks_. That is the absolute last thing I would expect Bellatrix Lestrange to do to me in a shop in Knockturn Alley.

While still maintaining eye contact with me, I hear her announce to her sister that they really should be going. Narcissa turns her head and nods curtly. One last exchange of money is made, and Narcissa leads the way out of the shop. I make sure to hide myself even more when she walks by. Bellatrix brings up the rear, and just as she walks by me turns her head and looks straight at me.

"This won't be the last time, girl."


	4. Another Year

Severus's POV

Tomorrow I have to actually deal with dumberheads, well tomorrow night really, teaching them will begin on the 2nd. I don't even know why I do this job, oh wait, it's because the Dark Lord will kill me if I leave Hogwarts, not to mention Dumbledore coming after me too; eh, old coot. And now because I still must teach, I have to travel to Diagon Alley for more potion ingredients for the idiots like Longbottom to waste and for Granger to steal. Just as I was about to grab my cloak, there was a knock at the door; I made the mistake of opening it.

"Ah Severus, I'm glad I have caught you before you left," the headmaster cheerfully stated with a lemon drop swirling around his mouth. "I just received an urgent message from Molly Weasley; she says that Hermione Granger used the flow going to Diagon Alley but is now missing, do you know anything about this? Could it be a kidnapping by Death Eaters?"

"Well, if I would have known about a planned kidnapping of one of the _Golden Trio_ don't you think I would have told you once I got back from a meeting?" I replied with a snarl. "Plus are you sure she is truly missing? Have you considered the point that she could have gotten her big know-it-all head stuck somewhere or maybe even lost in a book?"

"Either way Severus, when you are in Diagon Alley today, you are going today are you not?" Albus asked with a smile, "I would like you to look for her."

Oh, how I wanted to tell this old geezer off but instead I bit my tongue and just stared at the headmaster. I simply replied with a, "Yes Headmaster" and went to the door and opened it motioning for Albus to leave. Then slamming the door and I just stood there thinking about how my last day before dealing with the constant headache that comes with the school year, was now cut short, very short. Huffing, I stormed to the mantel, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and left for the now dreaded alley.

Once I left the fireplace of The Leaky Cauldron, thinking to myself how I should stay for a strong fire whisky, but instead when out to the alleyway. There I saw the sea of red hair known as the Weasley clan. Molly and Ginny were looking in the window of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Arthur was with two thirds of the golden trio, it looks like granger still has yet to be found, although they don't even look that worried, you would think a _Lost_ friend would be more interesting that the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop but what do I know. I think if I just slither by all of them I can go unnoticed into Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, get what I need then use their floo and tell the headmaster I just didn't see the granger girl anywhere in the alley.

I manage to make it past everyone but just as I was about to enter the Apothecary I look over to the entrance to Knockturn Alley, there I see the once missing Hermione Granger. She looked very disheveled, hair wild as ever with ash all over her clothing and the hint of tears starting to form. Just as I was about to look away and enter the shop she looks up and we make eye contact. 'Shit,' I mentally curse myself; I act as if I never saw her and enter the Apothecary. Technically she was found and so I won't have to lie to the old man once I return to Hogwarts. My shopping was quick because I always get the same supplies right before term every year, and use their floo to head back to Hogwarts where I can finish preparing my plans for the coming year.

Later that night, back at Hogwarts, and with the storeroom reorganized and everything prepared for another bothersome year for the potions master, that same potions master was in bed having the same dream that he has found himself having for three months now, they always started the same way yet almost never end the same.

'I look around and find myself in the Forbidden Forest. I am wearing my Death Eater robes and my mask. Suddenly I see the dark mark over Hogwarts and I know the time is upon us, the final battle is here. I see students running about, Death Eaters attacking, killing, some even dying themselves. Then I see Hermione, Hermione? Where did that come from? Miss Granger, she is only half dressed and bare footed, something compels me to run after her, to protect her, but what? I manage to catch up with her just as I touch her shoulder…' I jolt awake...


	5. In the Library

Lucius's POV

I lay my head in my hands and lean back in my extravagant arm chair. Things at the Ministry were so horrible today. I was barely able to buy off Fudge's ignorance this time. Somehow he had gotten a 'tip' from someone relaying information about my loyalty to the death eaters. I, of course denied everything, even though almost all of it was true. One thing I've learned while being a death eater is how to perfect the art of lying.

I can hear Narcissa downstairs talking to Draco. I know she is trying her hardest to dissuade him from joining me and the rest of our family as a death eater. Damn that woman, damn her straight to hell! It's his time, he is of age. He needs to know where his loyalty lies, and it lies in the dark lord. Or at least it better.

I open my eyes when I hear the door open slowly. I don't turn around. I know it is not my wife or my son at the door, because I can still hear them talking downstairs. Draco is crying now, the insolent fool. Why was I cursed with such a pansy of a son?

I hear the clicks of heels on the black marble floor, and yet I still do not turn around. I can smell her. I can hear her. I can taste her. I can feel her.

_Bellatrix._

She places her pale hands on my shoulders, massaging gently. I can't help but lean into her touch. She always knows just how to get me going.

"What are you doing, Bellatrix?" I ask in a strained voice. We both know that I am enjoying this too much.

She leans downs so I can feel her breath on my neck. Her skilled hands move lower and lower until they are resting on my hips. Her perfume is intoxicating and I love the feel of her long black hair touching my cheek.

"You know what I'm doing. And you know you won't push me away."

The smugness and arrogance in her voice makes me almost decide to turn her away, send her out of my library, and out of my house for the night. But then her hand moves lower and lower until it's resting on my thigh, and suddenly all thoughts of pushing her away are sent from my mind, and all I want is her.

"Narcissa is home, you know," I whisper, as if my wife could actually hear me.

I feel her begin to press kisses to my neck. "I know," she says in a matter of fact voice.

With a flick of my wand, the door to the library shuts and locks, the lights are extinguished, and both of our clothes are gone.


	6. A Wife's Dispare

_Narcissa_

I know my husband is cheating on me. I also know that Bellatrix is in the house. I felt her when she came into the house. Although Lucius tries to deny it I know he is fucking my sister behind my back. That is one of the main reasons that I have been trying so hard to keep Draco out of his father's footsteps. I know that if my baby boy joins the ranks of Voldemort, he will never be the son that I raised. If he fallows in his father's footsteps, I know he will become a lying, cheating, murderous bastard, just like his father and aunt.

As I enter the kitchen for the second time in an hour, I find Draco sitting on a stool trying to hide his tears. He knows if his father sees said tears it will become a night of hell. Draco and I both know that Lucius thinks showing any kind of emotion is a major kind of weakness, Lucius also thinks that if anyone would see that weakness it would bring shame to the family name. Poor Draco, our miracle child, he is being brought up in a house that worships a dark lord!

"Draco, you'd better clean your face before your father or Aunt Bella sees you." I advised my poor little boy, I know he is not a little boy anymore but he will always be my baby, no matter what he chooses.

"Your right mother, wait Aunt Bella is here," Draco looked around with worried glances, "I, I didn't hear her come in."

"She apperated into the hall then walked right into the library; by the way, don't go in there until I have the house elves clean it, possibly burn the furniture." I simply stated, with the disgusting thoughts that were entering my mind, most likely the same actions that were happening the floor about the very place that I was in.

"Mother, I know that you say I should never even consider joining father and the dark lord but would it really be that horrible? I mean it would make life easier for you, the family name would be higher on the social network and Father would be so proud."

Just as I heard the words come out of Draco's mouth I burst into tears. How could my son even consider joining the Death Eaters, after everything I have told him about the death eaters and what they did before the fall of the dark lord the first time; even after the fall, what is happening every other day! Rape, Murder, Mutilation, anything a sick mind can think of, and even some minds that are too messed up to even compare to. Like my sister's mind. I don't know what ever happened for her to turn out like that.

Just as my thoughts turned to my childhood, trying so hard to find a reason why my little sister turned out like she did, I heard her voice in the hallway.

"Oh Lucius, I thought we were done…"

Why couldn't I be just good enough for my husband.


	7. Disappearance

Hermione

I lay in bed, tossing and turning all night, my mind constantly going over the long checklist I have for tomorrow: What am I going to wear, when will I send a letter to my parents, that kind of thing. Suddenly, I can't remember if I packed all my books, I can't remember if I packed my school robes. At this point, my mind is going haywire.

I look at the clock. It's already three in the morning. I have to wake up in two hours, which is really an hour earlier than necessary but I want to get a shower in before the whole Weasley crew. Maybe I will even wake up Ginny to give her that extra time too.

I sit up in bed, sleep futile at this point. I stare across the room at my trunk, picturing in my mind all the books I knew I had soundly packed, wondering if perhaps Hogwarts, a History could easy some of my tension. I get out of bed silently, very aware of the twins' room beneath mine, and reach for the lid of my heavy oak trunk. Even in the dark I know where I have placed my favorite book and I pull it out easily from underneath a pile of my robes. Finding no solace in my room, I know I need to get out.

Tip-toeing down the steps, I feel a rush as I realize I am breaking some of the rules Mrs. Wealsey had been sure to enforce every time I had stayed at the Burrow. She also placed a few new ones this summer since Voldemort and his followers were running amuck, scaring the whole wizarding community into a utter frenzy. Instead of the normal bed by eleven, do not leave the yard ordeal, she now had added do not leave the house without an adult onto the list. I mentally note that I am now breaking three rules instead of just two, a tiny part of my mind is telling me to just go back inside and sleep, that I am being too rebellious, yada yada yada. Yet I continue through the house until I find myself outside the house, breathing the fresh country air and staring at complete darkness until my pupils begin to dilate

I feel someone's breath on my neck, a faint smell of roses in the air, and then I am gone.


	8. Beginning of a Lesson

The Beginning to a Lesson Learned

Snape

It was my night to guard the Burrow, great, spending my precious time watching over the Boy Wonder, his stupid ginger sidekick, and the insufferable know-it-all; plus the red headed bunnies. If it wasn't for his secret loyalty to Dumbledore he, Severus Snape would be in his warm bed instead of standing in woods waiting for an ambush that most likely wont even happen tonight.

Just after 3 am, just as I was rounding the garden, where the Weasley clan holds all their parties, I head something. Instantly Spy mode kicked in and I slithered to the sound only to see a bushy mass of hair walking out of the house and out of the yard into the forest. She's not paying attention; I've seen that look before, just before finals, when performing evening rounds Ms. Granger wonders through the halls after long hours in the library. She's stopped, What the hell is she doing? Doesn't she know there are people out to kill her, and she just stands in the forest at 3am! How can I scare her enough to teach her a lesson? As I advance to her I see a large rose bush taking the moment I pluck off a beautiful scarlet red rose and quickly turn it into a portkey. Walking up behind her I shove the flower into her hand and activate it.

I put my hand on her back to ensure that I went along too, although I very well know my way to Spindler's end. Just as our feet touched the ground Hermione's body fell to the ground. I rushed down the hall for a potion that would reviver her. Once the potion was poured down her throat she began to scream. Establishing my infamous Potion Master voice I began, "Ms. Granger! Will you please stop that insolent screaming, right now!"

Once Hermione heard her potions master's voice she shut her mouth and relaxed a little. In her bravest voice "How do I really know you are Professor Snape, and not just someone under the polyjuice potion?"

"You Don't"


	9. Into the Woods

Hermione's POV

A million things run through my mind when I look up at my professor from my very uncomfortable spot on the dirt ground. I sit up when he tells me I do not even know if he is the real Professor Snape. He looks like him, but I know right away that looks are a big deceiver. He smells like him too, but once again that means hardly anything. I get wrapped up in the fact that I know what Snape smells like, the fact slightly disturbing me and making me ponder, when he grabs me by the elbow and hauls me up to my feet.

I glare at him, brushing the dirt off my behind and then crossing my arms tightly over my chest. I am not frightened, which a small fragment of my brain tells me is a problem. I brush that little part aside. I look around and realize I have no idea where the hell I am, and still no panic has begun to form. I look back at Snape, or whoever is standing in front of me.

"Well, I guess I doesn't really matter if you really are my professor or not at this point, now does it?" My voice bites through to the relaxing silence and sounds way louder than I intended it to sound. His face remains impassive, his pale and sallow skin practically glowing in the moonlight. I frown when he doesn't respond. Instead he just turns, and stalks away quickly, his cloaks characteristically billowing behind him. I roll my eyes and run to catch up to him.

"Where are we going?" I ask, though I have a feeling he probably won't answer. He turns his head just the slightest bit, which lets me know that he heard me, just chose to ignore me. Figures. I stop asking questions and focus on taking long strides to keep up with him.

We continue walking for quite a while. It was already dark when we got here, so I have no clue about what time it could possibly be. It feels like hours have passed, and my feet are tired and my legs stiff from walking on uneven terrain. I try not to focus on how cold it is outside, since I am very unsuitably dressed for a long midnight hike. I look around at the dense forest we are immersed in, noticing a tawny owl perched on a tree branch, swiveling its head to watch me as I walk by.

Suddenly I run into something hard head on, and I let out a soft sound of surprise. I open my eyes and realized I am pressed against my professor's back. He must of stopped walking abruptly, and of course the one time I don't pay attention, I run right into him. I open my mouth to apologize, but he reaches back with one hand and grabs my wrist, silencing me immediately. His posture is stiff and alert, and I can tell he is listening for other beings out in the forest. We stand like this for many minutes, his grip tight on my arm, and I hardly dare to breathe. I watch his lips move, whispering incantations that even I have never heard of. I stare directly at him for the remainder of the time we stand there, knowing that if I look into the dense wood, my eyes will begin to play tricks on me.

At last he pulls me along behind him, our pace quick but careful. Out of nowhere a small house made of the darkest stone appears, and Snape leads me up the black steps. The door opens automatically, obviously recognizing his presence. He pulls me and shuts the door, murmuring more spells which I assume are for protection. I search the room before me, my eyes skating, but I cannot see anything at all. The whole house is pitch black with no light source at all. His whispering stops and i wait patiently for my eyes to adjust to the dark. I can hear his breathing, deep and even, where as mine is shallow and uneven. Finally, my nerves have kicked in.

"Are you alright?" He asks, his voice deep and smooth and terribly quiet. I nod at first, then remember he can't see me.

"Yes." I pause and wonder if I should be addressing him as sir, but figure the situation does not call for formalities. With a wave of his wand, all the lights in the house are ignited, and I quickly look around what must be his home.

The ceilings are lofty, much unlike his dungeons in Hogwarts. The walls are the color of moss, sporting various pictures in frames and newspaper articles hung by tacks. Bookcases line the walls, barely leaving any space and giving the room a much smaller appearance. A thin layer of dust covers everything, which tells me he has not spent much time here recently. Other than the multiple book cases, the room is sparsely furnished, which doesn't surprise me.

"Welcome," he says sardonically, slipping off his shoes and proceeding further into the house. I follow his lead, sliding my shoes and resuming my post behind him. We walk through a few more rooms, and he stops in what appears to be a living room. I sit down on the black leather couch and lean back, closing my eyes. My body suddenly feels strained, and I can feel the stress of the night catching up with me. I yawn widely, feeling annoyingly tired.

Of course he notices. With a swish of his wand, a heavy fur blanket has been laid over me and a undeniably soft pillow placed under my head. I fight to keep my eyes open.

"Sleep," he whispers.


End file.
